oliefandomcom-20200213-history
The Baby Bot Chase (movie)
The Baby Bot Chase is a movie that came out in 2003. It is a sequel to 2002's The Great Defender of Fun. Trivia *Paul Haddad replaces James Woods as the voice of Gloomius Maximus for this film. *This is the 2nd time the show had different voices sing the theme tune but this time, adults sing the theme. *Unlike the first film, this film brings back the music from the show. *Billy, Gizmo, and Spot have minimal appearances, after having major roles in The Great Defender of Fun. Binky has a few cameo appearances in the movie. * Julie Lemieux joins the voice cast as Coochie and Coo * Elizabeth Hanna joins the voice cast as Klindly Lady (or Nursebot) * This film is the second to be televised for Movie Time Monday on Playhouse Disney since The Great Defender of Fun. * In the original script: ** In September 2002, William Joyce announces that the movie is going to be a sequel to The Great Defender of Fun. But in the final cut, the directors decided to make the movie a spin-off to the movie instead of a sequel. ** Len Carlson was originally going to voice Pappy in a supporting role. ** There are some major changes from the characters' roles: Gizmo, Pappy, and Spot are going to have major roles in the movie. But during the final cut, Gizmo has a supporting role, Pappy is absent throughout the movie, and Spot has a minor role. They are replaced by Polie Anna. Pollie, Wheelie, and Screwy are going to be supporting characters in the movie. But they are minor characters in the final cut. Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Baxter Bevel and Bonita Bevel are going to be supporting characters in the film. But the final cut makes them minor characters. ** The opening credits were going to be cut off and made into end credits. ** The opening scene features Space Boy ** Pappy and Spot were going to help Olie Polie, Zowie Polie, and Gloomius Maximus find the wishing star in the first act. But he gets his lines given to by Aunt Polie Anna. ** Pappy was originally going to sing I Don't Want to Miss a Thing to the babies on the way back to Planet Polie. But in the final cut, Gloomius sings his pirate lullaby. ** A flashback of Young Percy and Young Gizmo playing with their baby friends was going to apear at the start of the second act. ** Gizmo Polie was going to be in the second act. But he gets his lines given to by Aunt Polie Anna. ** There was going to be a scene when Pollie, Wheelie, and Screwy visit Olie and meet Coochie and Coo was going to take place. But it is deleted in the final cut and replaced by a scene where Polina and Percy sing Coochie and Coo's lullaby. ** Pappy was originally going to help Gizmo fix the float in the final act. But he gets his lines given to by Aunt Polie Anna. ** Pollie, Wheelie, Screwy, Billy Bevel, Binky Bevel, Baxter Bevel, Bonita Bevel, and Spot were originally going to help the Polie family and Gloomius Maximus find Coochie and Coo their home in the final act. ** Willy and Wally Jolly are going to be absent from the movie. ** Polie Anna was going to have a non-speaking cameo appearance at the end of the movie. But in the final cut, she has a major role. ** Olie, Zowie, Polina, Percy, Pappy, Gizmo Polie, Gloomius, Space Boy, Billy Bevel, Baxter Bevel and Bonita Bevel were going to sing I Don't Want to Miss a Thing at the end credits of the movie. Video Category:Movies Category:2003 Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:TV movies